The Angel and the Cowboy
by Lt. Wolfe
Summary: A new doc comes to Virginia City. Could the doc be a person out of Adam's past?
1. Default Chapter

The Angel and the Cowboy  
  
Rated:PG-13 By. Lt. GrayWolf   
  
The evening sun hammered down on the stage that Rebecka was traveling in from Denver westward. The year was 1862. She recently left Colorado, where she had established a small medical practice from the house that she rented on the edge of town. Rebecka actually had more Cheyenne patients then town folks. That fact earned her the honorary title of medicine woman.   
  
The stage came to an abrupt stop.   
  
"Last stop for the evening." the stage driver announced to his lone passenger.   
  
"Where would that be?" Rebecka asked.  
  
"Would be Virginia City, ma'am. I don't drive my teams past candle light."  
  
Virginia City, Rebecka thought. Now why does that sound familiar? Then she remembered. It was 1856, the year she had graduated from Geneva College in west central New York. That was when she met him. The tall, handsome man from the west. From Virginia City, to be exact. What was his name? Rebecka pushed her memory harder. Adam Cartwright, yes that was it.  
  
The sounds of the small mining town invaded the stage windows brought her back to reality. Horses and their riders made reverberating noises throughout the town. Cowboys tipped their hats to the local ladies. Women of the evening called to the cowboys to buy them a drink. Even the town drunks seemed to mosey along.  
  
Rebecka rose from her seat and shook the dust from her skirt. Her skirt was a plain color green, it was short waisted. The bodice fastened down the front with buttons. The collar was small and tight to the neck. The sleeves were long, wide and bellowing with the moderate bishop sleeve style. The material was layered all the way around and a wide belt with a large buckle for style. Her blonde hair was pulled back and confined by a decorative snood.  
  
Outside, the sun was still bright enough for Rebecka to use her parasol. It blocked out some of the annoying evening glare.  
  
"Careful with that trunk. It has some valuable equipment inside." she told the driver who unloaded her luggage. Where can I find a respectable hotel?"   
  
"The best dive in Virginia City is directly across the street, ma'am." the driver answered.  
  
"Now for a more difficult question. Where might I find a dependable gentleman to carry my trunk to the hotel for me?"  
  
At that time an overwhelming crowd of men seemed to come out of nowhere pushing and shoving their way offering Rebecka their assistance. Then Rebecka's blue eyes met his. A handsome young cowboy in his early thirties caught her attention.  
  
"May I help you, ma'am?" he asked politely.  
  
"If you would be so very kind. That trunk over there." Rebecka pointed to the large trunk that the driver took off of the stage. "That needs to go to my room at the hotel."  
  
"Consider it done, ma'am." Adam added.  
  
Adam took the trunk and walked to the hotel with Rebecka following him.  
  
"Man-alive, now don't that beat the Dutch?" the stage driver mentioned to a tall, slender man standing near by. "The pretty little filly just arrived in town and already has one of the biggest toads in the puddle doing her bidding."  
  
At the hotel Adam set the trunk near the check-in desk. "Please have someone take this trunk to the ladies room." Adam told the man behind the counter.   
  
"I'll get on it directly, Mr. Cartwright." Rebecka turned as she heard her benefactor's name.   
  
Rebecka was embarrassed. "Adam Cartwright?"   
  
"Yes, I'm Adam Cartwright. May I help you with something else, ma'am?"  
  
"Mr. Cartwright thank you for helping me with my luggage. It's always a pleasure to meet a fine, young gentleman as yourself."  
  
Adam tipped his hat to Rebecka, thanking her for the compliment. Rebecka wanted to ask Adam if he was the young man that she knew back east many years ago, but thought better of it.  
  
Rebecka followed another man who was taking her luggage to her room. She glanced back and gave the handsome cowboy a smile.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Adam returned the smile. Then he turned to the man behind the counter. "Sam, who is that pleasantly puzzling woman?" Adam asked.  
  
Sam glanced at the register. "Adam, she registered as a Miss Rebecka Ashbury from Denver. Do you know the young lady, Adam?"  
  
"Sam, do you really expect me to tell you if I do?" Both men laughed and Adam left the hotel and rode back to the Ponderosa. On the way he pondered Sam's question. The name seemed familiar from somewhere, but where? Adam couldn't remember. She was beautiful. Maybe if he thought on it for a while he would remember. At least he hoped that he would. 


	2. Two a

Adam arrived back at the ranch house. "Did you get the supplies, Adam?" Pa asked.  
  
"Yes, sir pa. The hands are putting them up now."  
  
"Son, you look tired. It's been a long day." Ben knew something was going through his eldest son's mind. Ben also knew better than to pry. Adam would discuss it if and when he wanted.  
  
"I am tired, Pa. See ya in the morning. Good night."  
  
"Good night, son." Ben answered as Adam climbed the stairs of the large ranch house. Ben's other two sons, Hoss and Little Joe were already retired to their rooms for the evening.  
  
In the aloneness and silence of his room, Adams' thoughts revolved around the beautiful woman that he met in Virginia City earlier today. Was it possible that he was aquatinted with her before? No, the thought was just too ludicrous. His thoughts turned to the ranch as Adam fell peacefully to sleep.  
  
The next morning Ben and the boys were up early.  
  
"I have to go straight into town this morning boys, I expect that all the chores will be finished by the time I return to the Ponderosa."  
  
"Yes sir, pa." Hoss and Joe said in unison. That was all except Adam. He seemed to be lost in a world of his own.  
  
"Pa, why are you going to Virginia City so early this morning?" Hoss asked.  
  
"Well, boys. It seems that Doc Martin wants to take on a partner." Ben answered.  
  
"Seems like Virginia City will very likely be having two docs. A doc Ashbury arrived in town yesterday evening and doc Martin asked me to come along when he interviews this new doc, supposed to have came all the way from Denver."  
  
Late the night before, Adam had remembered where he had met the lovely lady in town. He was about ready to tell his pa about his perspective of the new doctor.  
  
"Pa. Can I ride into town with ya?" Adam asked.   
  
"Sure, son. What's in town?"  
  
During the ride Adam told Ben about the young woman whom he had met in town the day before. Ben knew that this was going to be a more interesting meeting then he had figured.  
  
Ben and Adam arrived in Virginia City and headed for Doc Martin's office to meet with doc Ausbury. Doc Martin was also there with the sheriff and some other Virginia City leading citizens.  
  
"I see that we are all here, gentleman. As soon as the good doctor Ausbury arrives we will each have a chance to ask him questions."   
  
Ben and Adam squirmed nervously in their chairs. The moment had arrived. Rebecka walked through the office door with her black bag in her hand.  
  
"Am I late, gentleman?" Rebecka asked politely.  
  
"Well, ma'am. Are you lost? I don't remember seeing you in town before. We are having a meeting here to meeting to hire us a doctor. Maybe some ladies in town will show you the way to the dress maker." Doc Martin said.  
  
"I'm not looking for a dress maker, gentleman. I'm looking for the sheriff, a doctor Martin and a Mr. Cartwright. I'm Doctor Ausbury from Denver."  
  
The room went as silent as a church on Sunday morning. "Surely you aren't R.A. Ashbury, MD We were expecting a man."  
  
" I assure you that I am Rebecka Ann Ashbury, MD. I'm totally capable of treating any injuries or illnesses in Virginia City." Rebecka pulled out her list of accomplishments and handed it to doc Martin.   
  
He examined the document as if he were grading a composition.  
  
"Looks mighty impressive to me, gentleman." the doc announced.  
  
"But doc she's, well a woman." Ben added.   
  
"And a beautiful one." Adam added.   
  
"Listen, this could be a lot of balderdash on the lady's part." the sheriff added.   
  
At that time a deafening explosion rattled through the town.   
  
"It must be the mines. Something must have happened in the mines.Come on doc, the miners will more then likely need your services." Adam declaired.  
  
Doc Martin was pinned under a large book case and couldn't move.  
  
"Doctoress Ausbury, go do what you can do. Please."  
  
Rebecka accepted. 


	3. The Explosion

CHAPTER 3  
  
Rebecka and Adam rushed to the scene near where the explosion had occurred. The air was full of smoke as men began to exit the hole in the ground that only minutes ago was a vibrant silver mine. There was a strong stench of smoke in the air from the explosion.  
  
Adam and Rebecka came upon an injured miner leaving the fragile mine entrance.   
  
"What happened down there, old timer." Adam asked in disbelief at what he saw. "You're hurt, let the lady care for your wounds."  
  
"I'm all right, mister. There are others down there who are worse off then I am. Do what ya can for them. It was terrible. Just plum terrible. I reckon we struck hell itself down there today. We broke into a new vein, must have had water and seam behind it, cuz hot water poured out every where. I'm surprised this many men got out at all.  
  
More injured miners emerged.  
  
"Adam, over here." Rebecka shouted.  
  
Adam followed Rebecka to an injured man who was being carried from the mine.  
  
"Sir, I'm a Doctoress. You were just in a mine explosion. May I look at you injured leg?" Rebecka asked politely.  
  
"Where's doc Martin? He's my doc, not some uppity woman."   
  
"Well, sir. Your doc Martin was also injured in the explosion back at his office, where we were meeting. You have a compound fracture of your leg. Let Adam help you to a table and we can see what we have."  
  
The miner leaned on Adam to the nearest table and laid down.  
  
After examining the miner's leg Rebecka walked over to Adam.  
  
"Adam I need you and another man to help me. I'm going to try to set the bone in his leg so it healed properly. I don't think he needs whiskey for the pain. I have a apparatus in my bag. Keep him calm while I grab it. Adam did what Rebecka asked. She returned with a small, round device that Adam thought looked like a round box.  
  
Rebecka talked to the injured miner while she prepared the tool.  
  
"Now, This device will help me to mend your leg. Just put this over your mouth and nose and breath deeply."  
  
"What in tarnation are you going to do with that contraption? Don't let me loose my leg. Please don't..."  
  
Rebecka broke in to reassure the man.  
  
"Sir, This device will let you sleep and I can set the bone properly in your leg and it will heal correctly."  
  
"Then I won't loose my leg?" the miner asked.  
  
"I don't do that kind of medicine, sir. There are lots of other things that we can do first."  
  
Rebecka continued. The miner was asleep from the ether. Adam looked at Rebecka in amazement. He couldn't believe how she handled the situation. He was becoming more impressed with this woman by the minute.   
  
"Hey you there. Come and help me for a minute." Rebecka called to an uninjured miner."  
  
"Who me, lady?"  
  
"Yeah, you, and it's Doctoress not lady." Rebecka replied sternly.  
  
"What do you want with me, lady doctor?" the miner was having a conniption fit at the sound of a doc, a lady doc to boot giving him orders.  
  
"I don't have time to explain things to you. I just need you to hold on to this man's upper leg while I set his broken bone properly."  
  
The miner began to walk away.  
  
"Now I believe that the lady asked you for help nicely. I promise you that I won't be so nice." Adam said pointing his pistil at the man.  
  
The miner got Adam's message and did what Rebecka asked him to do.  
  
"Adam, please hold his ankle and pull straight out in an even and smooth motion. I'll set the bone."  
  
Rebecka, Adam and the reluctant miner did their work. Rebecka didn't have any bandage material so she ripped the bottom of her dress and soaked it in a small amount of carbolic acid that she had in her bag and wrapped the miners injured leg with it.  
  
"Now that will help the leg to heal and hopefully keep it from becoming infected. I want somebody with him at all times now. Take him to his home then when he regains consciousness he is only to lay down or sit in a wheelchair that will be delivered to him. I will be by to bring him a wheelchair and to change that dressing."  
  
Adam glanced at Rebecka. Her once beautiful dress was now torn and dirty. Her long, blonde hair was hanging loosely around her face. He felt the urge to kiss her, but decided to wait for a more appropriate moment. Rebecka's face was smudged with dirt, hiding the twinkle of her soft blue eyes. 


	4. Courting

CHAPTER 4  
  
They walked back to doc Martin's office. It looked like a tornado had hit the place. While they were attending to the miners Ben and Hoss pulled doc Martin from under the heavy book shelve. They were glad to see that the doc only had minor cuts and bruises.  
  
"How was it at the mine?" doc Martin asked. "Do they need any medical help?"  
  
Adam was the first to speak. " It was mainly minor injuries with one broken leg. After some convincing Rebecka set it without problems." Adam said proudly.  
  
"I would be obliged if you would come with me when I deliver him a wheelchair and change his bandage." Rebecka told doc Martin. "Now if you gentleman don't mind, I would like to make myself more presentable."  
  
Adam smiled. "May I have the pleasure of taking you out for dinner this evening, Miss Rebecka?"  
  
"That would be very kind of you, Adam."  
  
"I'll come calling at six." Adam answered.  
  
Adam walked Rebecka back to her hotel room. Outside in the hallway, with no one around, Adam kissed Rebecka gently on the cheek. "Until later, doc." Adam whispered.  
  
Rebecka entered her hotel room and Adam rode joyfully back to the Ponderosa.  
  
At the agreed upon time Adam called on Rebecka and they went to dinner at the best restaurant that Virginia City had to offer. It was at the hotel. Rebecka was wearing a light gray, lowered neckline dress. Adam wore a red long sleeve shirt off set by a black, cotton cravat and black jeans. A waiter sat them at a table for two near the back in one of the corners. The room was dimly lit.  
  
"I'll be back shortly to take your order, sir." the waiter said.  
  
Adam took Rebecka's hand and put it in his.  
  
"Rebecka, I know that we just met recently, but I hope that we can go on seeing each other after tonight."  
  
Rebecka reached over and toughed Adam's lips gently with her finger. "Shhh." Rebecka wanted to speak. "If you think about it, we really have known each other since college."   
  
"After seeing your work today with the miner, I was wondering if I was good enough for the beautiful lady doctor." Adam admitted.  
  
"Adam, oh Adam. You are the sweetest, kindest, gentleman that this lady doctor has had the privilege to meet since college." Rebecka answered.  
  
They ordered their dinner and ate. The dinner ended with a glass of wine to round out the wonderful evening.  
  
"To Virginia City's newest and prettiest Doctoress. May she always be happy here."  
  
Adam took Rebecka up to her room. Outside her door without hesitation he held her around the waist and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Becky. Until tomorrow."  
  
"Good night, Adam."  
  
The next morning bright and early Adam was preparing to ride into town to see Rebecka. Ben saw his eldest son leave the house and followed him.  
  
"Going to town mighty early this morning aren't you, boy?"   
  
Ben knew that Adam was going to call on Rebecka.  
  
"I am pa. I promise I won't be too late." Adam called from his horse.  
  
"See that your not. Don't forget the Ponderosa doesn't run itself."  
  
Adam waved his arm in the air as acknowledgment to Ben. and rode toward town.  
  
Joe met Pa coming back into the house. "Where did Adam run off to so early?"  
  
"Joe, if I have to explain things to you like that we'll never stop calling you 'little Joe.'  
  
Both men continued into the house.  
  
While in town, Adam helped Rebecka move her few things from the hotel to a boarding house that they had seen during their walk through town the other day. Adam really didn't like Rebecka living at the boarding house surrounded by much older ladies. He also knew that if things went according to his plans that Rebecka would soon being moving onto the Ponderosa. Adam And Rebecka arrived back at the Ponderosa in time for lunch.  
  
It was a warm summer's afternoon. Adam, his pa and brothers had just finished lunch with Rebecka.   
  
"How 'bout some music older brother?" Hoss teased Adam.   
  
That was all that Adam needed to hear. He picked up his guitar as the group left the house. Adam escorted Rebecka to the porch swing.   
  
Adam sat on the top step and began to play the guitar and to sing. His voice was just perfect, but the guitar was all wrong.  
  
"Just a moment, Becky. It's out of tune again because someone I know thought that they knew how to play it."  
  
Adam looked suspiciously at Little Joe.  
  
"I only wanted to impress Jane last week. Besides the tang thing didn't work right." Joe answered in his defense.  
  
"So you tried to impress her with my guitar. That must have been a memorable sight." Adam tried to scold Joe, but he only cracked up laughing at him, making Joe even madder at his older brother.  
  
By this time pa came out to see what all the ruckus was about. When he heard what happened he laughed at Joe as well.   
  
Adam was on the last string tuning the guitar when it happened.  
  
"Aww now look and see what happened. The last string broke. Probably because someone turned it too tight."  
  
Adam glared at Joe.   
  
"Sorry Adam. I guess there won't be any music this afternoon."  
  
Adam took Joe aside out of hearing range of the others. "Sorry, you say. Now how am I going to have time with Rebecka?"  
  
"Well, er.. you could ride into town." Joe smiled hoping it would cool down his older brother.  
  
"Now what would I want to ride into town for? Would it happen to be a guitar string?"  
  
"What's a very good idea, Adam you and Miss Rebecka could go into town and get a guitar string and be back in time to serenade her tonight."   
  
"Yup, that would be a very romantic ride for Rebecka. Riding into Virginia City just for a guitar string."  
  
"I can't help you with all the details, older brother. Some things you have to think of yourself."  
  
By this time Adam just wanted to knock some sense into his baby brother, but thought better of it.  
  
"Now Romeo, still out of my way. I want to try to salvage this afternoon.  
  
"Whatever Adam. You don't need to be so huffy."  
  
Adam just turned around and snickered at Joe as he approached Rebecka.  
  
"Rebecka, would you mind a slight change in plans? Thanks to Joseph I need to go into Virginia City and get a string for this blasted guitar."  
  
"That's fine. We'll just take a buggy ride together."  
  
Adam hitched up the horses to the buggy.  
  
When Adam and Rebecka arrived in town they went directly to the general mercantile.  
  
"Adam, the boarding house has a porch swing. I'm sure that the other ladies wouldn't mind you singing."  
  
Adam didn't care about the other ladies. He just wanted time with his lady. Besides the ladies at the boarding house were almost twice his and Rebecka's age.   
  
The couple decided to do some shopping and spent time walking around town.  
  
After awhile Adam walked Rebecka to the boarding house.  
  
He carried his guitar with from the buggy.  
  
They walked up to the porch and Adam sat next to Rebecka on the swing. After re-stringing his guitar, Adam he sang her a song. He didn't care what the old ladies thought. He was being a proper gentleman. Adam's golden voice spread though the other wise quiet boarding house. Ladies looked out of their upstairs windows to see where the beautiful voice was coming from. When they realized that it was Adam singing to Rebecka, they just smiled and went their way. Adam finished his song and kissed Rebecka gently on the cheek. "More of that later." Adam smiled. "Good night, Rebecka."  
  
"Good night Adam." Rebecka answered as she walked into the boarding house.  
  
Adam drove back to the Ponderosa thinking that it hadn't been such a bad night after all.   
  
The spring turned into summer and Adam and Rebecka continued to court each other. They were ever hardly seen apart. Adam realized that his feelings for Rebecka were becoming special. He wanted to spend every waking moment with her. She was the perfect woman for him. She was beautiful, intelligent, and had a great sense of humor. 


End file.
